The Miraculous Fairies
by Spots On
Summary: Tikki likes to call her chosen 'fairies'. It helps her remember them when they are gone.
1. Fairy of the Air

**Based off of an app I got, called SpringFairy. The characters were all so cute and I got inspired to do this story!**

* * *

The first thing Tikki remembers is the swirl of air as she falls through the air. All that is in front of her eyes is a light blue sky and fluffy white clouds, which echoes into her being.

The air, the sky, the sound echoes through her mind and even a millennia later nice breezy days bring soft smiles to her face.

Her first holder had been a young teenage girl in Japan.

She was the daughter of a peasant farmer near a great port city and the earrings were an extravagant purchase her father made. It was a present before she was introduced to the boy who would hopefully be her husband. It was a symbol of luck, of _ungayoi_.

They had been purchased with the thought of love and luck, had been infused with goodwill and perhaps that is why Tikki appeared.

A glowing ball of energy, falling from the heavens, shining pink with ripples of black shadowing the light. It took shape before her eyes, a pink creature with eyes as blue as the sky and a voice of tinkling bells.

"Who are you?'

She hadn't the sense to be scared.

* * *

Tikki can fondly remember the girl, her dark eyes and hair gleaming and skin tanned from working in the fields.

Despite the time period, she had a fiery temper, confident movements, and a quick tongue. As much as Tikki influenced her, she influenced Tikki and Tikki can see her mark in every Ladybug to follow.

It's the confidence boost, the witty response to a flirty Chat, the grace of the movements. All of it screams her and Tikki always delights in finding traits of her first in her others, the girl who first donned the mask and the secret identity.

* * *

Tikki can remember the small spoonfuls of rice the girl managed to sneak to her, the way the girl accepted thank you gifts to help support her family, managing to return the favor to the givers as she knew they couldn't afford to be so generous.

She can remember the first transformation, the way the images and directions fell out of Tikki's mouth as if they were engraved into her memory.

The first Ladybug had wings. With a hard outer shell, they were pale white and fluttered when she was flustered, just enough to carry her and eventually Chat around Japan.

On sunny days when she was transformed, Tikki looks at the blue sky and hears the wind rushing around and thinks to herself that she'll never forget this moment.

She doesn't.

(The newest Ladybug is French-Chinese with dark hair and though nervous as a civilian, her superhero self is infused with confidence and grace and witty responses and sometimes, when she's asleep, sprawled on her stomach with her dark hair a curtain around her pale face, Tikki can almost mistake her for her first.)

* * *

It's nice to think of the first as the fairy of the air. With the ability to pass luck onto any object of her choosing, she helped stop famines and saved lives and sometimes saved herself.

But luck runs out, even when it glows in your hand. After all, how can you make air lucky? When you are stripped of your wings mid flight, what can you do?

Apparently nothing.

And that's how Tikki first experienced death.


	2. Fairy of the Water

it's jarring, dying.

People have described it as falling asleep and it's such a cute concept that Tikki has to bite back a bitter smile when her chosens choose their words.

It's agony but for such a small period of time you can barely feel it. Then it's nothing- a nothing so jarring it rattles the mind and hurts the soul. That's the worst part.

No, the worst part is entering life again, restarting the cycle knowing it has to end.

It was the worst the first time (now she is woefully apathetic and unfazed by the transitioning), when she joins her second.

* * *

Her second lives in a small village in South Africa, where they rely on summer rainfalls to occur. It hasn't rained yet.

The finding of the Miraculous alone is a miracle and Tikki wonders how she stumbled across them but doesn't feel like asking.

This owner is beautiful, kind, and smart but Tikki knows how this ends so she advises her chosen and comforts her chosen but puts up barriers around her heart. Perhaps her second can sense this and maybe that is why she only wears the earrings in transformation. It pains Tikki and she wants to open up but then the pain reminds her of the ache in her heart over her first so she remains quiet.

She just wants death already but can't stand the thought of her second dying.

* * *

She places barriers but still she can feel the second shaping her, can see alterations in Ladybug. She gives Ladybug compassion and wisdom, the knowledge of restraint that her first lacked. She never tells the second about the first (never tells her current about her formers) but slowly they bond and the earrings are always in. Tikki winces at the thought of her second dying and vows never to forget this one, either. (She hasn't, she sometimes wishes her current had a better grasp of waiting to know the details before jumping to conclusions, even though she tries not to compare her chosen.)

* * *

Her first brought luck in one hand and had wings sprouting from her back; the second saw luck and had antennae sprouting from her head.

At first, Tikki thought it was awful luck; after all, who would want antennae when they could have wings? but her second loved them. After a while, Tikki began to understand the purpose. Her antennae let her sense and find luck better than her first ever could, which allowed her to take preemptive measures. They are well suited for her, better than wings, which were made for transport. Besides, that's what Chat Noir is for this regeneration, right?

At the end, when she lies on her deathbed after countless years as Ladybug, she asks Tikki how it feels to die. Tikki hesitates, eyes dark before responding.

"It's jarring, but it doesn't hurt, not really." she stays by her second until they both die.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Do you like it? Dislike it? Is it confusing?**

 **It's basically going through all of the chosen Ladybugs and giving a brief description of each.**

 **I don't want to give too much detail, but I also want to paint unique lives for each. What do you think?**

 **I haven't done as much research as I would like for these chapters, so I apologize if there are any incorrect details, please let me know so I can fix them!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	3. Fairy of the Forest

Her third was younger than the others, a tiny girl in colonial America. She has blonde hair and fair skin and at first it shocks Tikki.

She has brown eyes and when she transforms she has sharp teeth and poisonous venom and she defends her home from strange beasts and strange men.

* * *

Her third is the first Ladybug that reveals her identity to Chat Noir, the first Ladybug to give up the power because after 4 years and countless near death experiences made her decide the risk wasn't worth it. She tearfully turns the earrings in and Tikki doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Her third Ladybug had childlike innocence and belief in the best, a trait that faded with time in all the others. Her third had poison and the ability to find objects that ensure her luck. Her third had been the most vicious yet (perhaps the most vicious Ladybug) and perhaps she was an omen of what was to come before.

At the time Tikki doesn't think that much of the cruelness she sometimes feels, because her third is a little girl and so so _so_ sweet and helpful.

Maybe her third planted the vicious seeds for the fourth to benefit from, but Tikki isn't aware of it.

All she knows is that she remains dormant in her earrings hidden in a hole in a tree until a girl in a red coat picks them up.

She isn't aware that this girl shouldn't have her.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I hope you liked it!**

 **yellow 14: Thanks! :)**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood

The fourth wasn't supposed to have her, but how was Tikki to know?

She was a beauty, dark brown ringlets and forest green eyes and when she transforms, she has a red cloak and a black mask.

* * *

The first transformation forces Tikki to realize that everything is _wrong._ From the menacingly dark red aura to her laugh, Tikki instinctively knows that this girl is not meant to be Ladybug.

When she tries to run, she is caught, seemingly tied to the wrong girl.

It's frightening.

* * *

This Ladybug has a natural grace with animals.

She charms everyone that comes her way (maybe it's her pheromones as Ladybug?) and all but Chat Noir are susceptible.

She leads animals to raid villages, and when caught she either used her charm or her ability to shift things to grant her luck.

It appalls Tikki but apparently nothing can be done.

* * *

Nothing that does not result in death, as Tikki found out.

She dies after a raid.

Chat Noir is the one who kills her, dropping beside her like a shadow in the night.

"My Lady," he says, his voice dripping with irony.

The red cloaked girl swirls around but it is too late.

The boy slices her neck with his claws, the dark blood melts into the red cloak.

* * *

Death is always jarring but this is the first time that it's painful.

Tikki knows that in the end this will always follow her but she closes her eyes and hopes for it to finish.

She never expected it to hurt when it did.

* * *

 **So here is the fourth Ladybug! Please let me know what you think!**

 **izzy: Ah, I'm glad I cleared it up for you! Hope you enjoy them!**

 **yellow 14: How was this chapter?**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	5. Fairy of the Suits

Her fifth is born with pain and shaking and for the first time Tikki understands what fear is.

She clings to the nothing, hoping to take a piece of it with her as comfort. It does little to help.

* * *

Her fifth is the first male to be a Ladybug, incidentally this time Chat is a girl with green eyes and bouncing golden curls who goes by the name Misfortune.

Her fifth is quiet and he feeds Tikki warm chocolate chip cookies and droplets of warm milk when she wakes at night shaking.

He lives above his parents bakery and she can smell wafts of the pastries on breezy days.

* * *

Her fifth is the first to live in France (but certainly not the last- her current is in Paris finishing college) and he works in his parent's business making chocolate pastries and fruity delights.

He feeds them to Tikki with sweet words and smiles, sneaking his newest recipes to her whenever he can (even after he is gone she eats as many sweets as she gets her hands on).

* * *

It's the brink of the French Revolution, and Ladybug and Misfortune man the rebels, bringing many to support their cause.

He transforms into a black suit and red tie, a magnet of luck and manages to deflect the eyes of onlookers and is the perfect spy.

When they lose everything and can barely survive, he and Misfortune steal from the rich and give to the poor and manage to scrape by.

* * *

As Ladybug dies, finally falling from a fatal blow, she thinks as she falls to death, that her fifth was the gentlest Ladybug yet and the fade to nothingness is gentle opposed to rapid.

* * *

 **So here is the fifth fairy! Hope you liked it!**

 **I'm thinking of doing more in present, with Marinette, what do you guys think?**

 **Oooooh also, which fairy has been your favorite so far?**

 **Guest Sorta: I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

 **yellow 14: I was wondering if it was good... I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **ShadowAssumptions: Thank you! I hope/am planning to continue the story!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	6. Fairy of Fire

The sixth resembled fire and had a personality to match. She had vibrant red hair and dark brown eyes and the palest skin Tikki has seen yet. With a quick temper and sharp tongue, Chat Noir was the favorite among the people (perhaps the first and only time that Chat will be favored) and the voice of reason.

The sixth is the first to see another Miraculous besides Chat Noir. It's a bee, a girl with dark black hair and sharp grey eyes and she has a downturned mouth and a fierce sting. She has a swarm of bees to do her bidding and it compliments Ladybug's tendency to turn help away.

Chat jokes that Ladybug and Mifeng, the bee, make a better partnership than he does and maybe his words are laced with envy.

The bee and the ladybug have iridescent wings and fierce tempers and sometimes they argue until their transformations drop and they glare at each other in their civilian form. Chat is the docile voice that brings the two together but as much as they try to ignore it, he will always side with Ladybug.

This Chat is less severe than most, he has the ability to sense bad luck and eventually he can redirect it and perhaps this Ladybug has the darker power of the two. She can deprive people of good luck, although she cannot inflict the bad, and, like every Ladybug before her, she can revoke damages she has done. Sometimes she doesn't, sometimes she does.

* * *

The sixth is fiery and but she isn't mean spirited and maybe that's the cause of conflict between her and the bee.

The bee is kind and beautiful to the people, offering a hand, but her thirst for revenge taints the sweet smile.

* * *

The sixth dies, slowly of disease and she has enough time to ensure that Tikki stays active, talking to Plagg and Abielle and one day a man who looks so familiar comes to the door.

"Hello, Tikki, long time no see," he says, and all of a sudden, Tikki knows who it is.

* * *

The peddler the first bought the earrings from, a Chinese man who looks the same age as he did when she was bought. He smiles and says, "Last time we met, you were in Japan."

He has a Miraculous himself, a dark green turtle who calmly explains that Tikki is meant to return to Fu. With one last gaze Tikki nods and listens to something that seems familiar before she fades away.

Unlike the last time, she fades into darkness abruptly.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope you liked it! :)**

 **I was thinking of doing something like this with Plagg? What do you think?  
**

 **yellow 14: Yeah, I wanted something different when it came to the guys... I agree,I like those the best too!**

 **So yeah, that's all I have to say right now, see you next time?**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


End file.
